


The Bond

by drabbletale



Series: Swapcest Drabbles [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kinda anyway, M/M, Soul Bond, Unhealthy Relationship?, Yanberry, Yandere!Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: It’s wrong. So, so, so, so wrong and he tries telling Blue that, but his brother isn’t listening. They had just been on the couch, watching TV when the magic between his legs started to swell. He knew what it meant, his brother was horny and their soul bond was vibrating between them.





	The Bond

It’s wrong. So, so, so, so wrong and he tries telling Blue that, but his brother isn’t listening. They had just been on the couch, watching TV when the magic between his legs started to swell. He knew what it meant, his brother was horny and their soul bond was  _vibrating_ between them.

He had only created the bond to help strengthen his brother when he was too sick to work anymore. Now he was a vibrant character, beaming with magic and health. And though his HP still hadn’t gone up from 1, it didn’t affect his ability to live his life any more…

Unfortunately through this bond every emotion, every  _feeling_  was shared. And for skeletons, being turned on wasn’t just a physical feeling, as the only way they could feel it was through the coalescing of their magic. As soon as one felt it, the other would too and it would circle around and grow in intensity until they had to do something about it.

Blue loved that part, his brother adored any form of affection and the physical had the added bonus of stress relief.

He had talked to him many times, trying to explain that it was wrong. They were brothers and were only bonded to protect him. But Blue insisted that because they were bonded, they were married. They couldn’t be intimate with anyone else without severely hurting their bond-mate, so why not be together?

Severely hurting was an exaggeration, but Blue was protective… and possessive.

And loved their bond far too much.

Stretch let out a strangled moan as his brother sunk down on his dick again, squeezing tightly around him every time he went up. Blue was looking down at him with a large smile and his face flushed brightly. He looked so happy and shit, Stretch felt  _so fucking good_ , that even though it was wrong (so wrong) he couldn’t bring himself to fight against it.


End file.
